Happy Birthday, Harry!
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: What better way to kick off your birthday than with your girlfriend in bed? One shot in honor of The Chosen One's birthday.


**AN: HARRY'S NOT MINE. *SIGHS* **

***THIS IS A ONE SHOT SEXY TIME FIC IN HONOR OF HARRY'S BIRTHDAY. **

***I LIKE GINNY, REALLY, BUT I THINK HERMIONE'S BETTER FOR HARRY. **

***ENJOY!**

* * *

Harry woke up early on his birthday naked, and extremely aroused. He felt around the bed to his left, looking for his girlfriend of two years, only to feel just the silk sheets. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Hermione's gorgeous caramel colored locks, just to see an empty pillow.

He put on his glasses, got up and pulled on a pair of pajama pants, and went in search of Hermione. She rarely got up before he did, so he thought something might be wrong. How wrong he was.

Harry found Hermione in the kitchen, standing at the island chopping up vegetables for her omelet. She was wearing his old Quidditch jersey that was so big on her, it hung off one shoulder, showing no bra straps. He gave a mental cheer for that. Her hair was pulled to the side, showing off her lovely neck covered in love bites. He knew he got kind of rough last night.

He walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her smile as he kissed her cheek. Hermione turned to face him after putting the knife down, and gave him a little kiss. He pulled her back toward his lips for a proper kiss. After snogging for several minutes, he pulled away.

"Mm…good morning, birthday boy." she said with a moan. Kissing Harry always made her body tingle. "You know, you still haven't told me what you want for a present." she said.

Harry smirked. "I know what I want. And trust me, baby, I'm not planning on waiting to open it until tonight." he said, looking her up and down licking his lips.

He kissed her again. After a few moments, he gently traced her lips with his tongue, making her open her mouth. Their tongues battled passionately for a few minutes. He pulled away, only to start trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck. He kissed her bare shoulder, pulling her shirt down.

He pulled the shirt down until it slid off her, landing at her feet and exposing her beautiful full breasts. He started kissing them, then pulled her left nipple into his mouth and sucking. Harry was fondling her right breast with his left hand while his right hand squeezed her ass. He was pleased to see she wasn't wearing panties.

Hearing her moan of pleasure, he started to kiss down her stomach. As he knelt in front of her, Hermione started running her hands through his hair.

"Harry, please." she moaned. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing, baby. I'm taking my time to enjoy my present." he said huskily.

He stood up and put her on the island. He kissed her again, before pulling away to pay attention to his favorite part of her. He gently placed several small kisses on the inside of her thighs before kissing her center.

He licked up and down her slit before inserting two fingers, feeling how wet she was, while he focused his tongue on her clit.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Harry!" she yelled. Hermione started squealing when he began sucking on her clit. She started rubbing and squeezing her breasts. "I'm coming, Harry!" she screamed, while pulling on her nipples.

Harry moved down to lick up all her essence when she started climaxing, her walls clenching around his fingers. He loved the way she tasted, especially in the mornings. Once he had her all clean, he stood and kissed her again. Knowing she could taste herself on him, he growled and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, kissing her the whole way. Once there, he set her down gently on her feet. He stripped off his pajama bottoms, and his rock hard length popped out.

Seeing Harry in all his glory, already hard, Hermione immediately dropped to her knees in front of him. She kissed the tip, tasting the drop of arousal there. She moaned, then licked him from base to tip several times before taking him into her mouth while pumping him with her hand.

"Fuck!" Harry hissed, and put his hands in her hair. He didn't pull on her hair, just held his hands there. Hermione then did something she hadn't done in a while. She deep throated him, taking all eight inches in her mouth. He threw his head back and moaned deeply. She then pulled back until just his tip was in her mouth, pumped him with her hand while she sucked harder. "Oh, yeah! Just like that, Mione!" he yelled.

She was prepared for what was next. Harry tightened his grip on her hair, shooting his load into her mouth. She swallowed every drop, looking up at him as she did so. She licked him clean, then stood up to kiss him.

"Was that all you wanted for your birthday, Harry?" she purred seductively, while running her hands up and down his chest. Harry growled and picked her up. He carried her to the bed and threw her down on it, making her giggle.

"Oh, no. There's still one more thing I want." he said. He moved her onto her hands and knees in the middle of the bed. He spread her legs as wide as they would go, and rubbed her slit. Feeling that she was ready, he grabbed her hips and thrust deeply into her. He took off his glasses and tossed them toward the nightstand.

"Yes, Harry!" she yelled. He started thrusting into her. He looked down to watch himself disappear into her body over and over. He grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled her head back, making her back arch. "Don't stop, Harry!" Hermione screamed. He was hitting that special spot repeatedly. He reached around her body and rubbed her clit in small circles.

Harry felt her walls clenching around him again. He stopped thrusting, but stayed inside her. He pulled her up and against his body, waiting for her tremors to stop. He kissed her neck and fondled her breasts. She turned her head and he kissed her deeply. Once she was done trembling, he pulled out of her and laid down on his back.

Hermione turned and straddled him. She rubbed herself against him several times before lifting up and inserting him in her. She slid onto him slowly, making sure he was buried to the hilt. Hermione stayed still for a moment until she felt Harry twitch inside her. She started moving her hips back and forth slowly.

Hermione put her hands on Harry's chest to help her bounce up and down on him. He grabs her hips to bring her down hard as he thrusts up into her. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hermione yelled. "Come with me, Harry!" she screams.

As Hermione's orgasm peaks, Harry continues thrusting up into her. After two more strokes, he climaxes with her, shooting his hot load into her. Hermione falls onto his chest panting. Harry's still buried deep inside her, and he's still hard. After giving her a minute to catch her breath, he flips her over onto her back with him hovering over her.

He starts thrusting hard into her. After a few minutes of this, he stops and pulls out of her, making her whine in disappointment. He pulls her to put her head on her pillow. He throws her legs over his shoulders as he thrusts back into her, making her scream his name over and over.

Harry grabs onto the headboard and starts pounding into her. He's set on making her climax once more before he does. Hermione's still screaming his name as he continues his assault on her. "Harry! Harry! Yes! Yes!" she screams. He pulls her with him as he leans back, making her sit up. He takes her left nipple in his mouth, biting down hard, making her throw her head back moaning.

He feels her walls clenching around him again, and pushes her onto her back. He started thrusting into her again, feeling his own orgasm approaching. Hermione reaches down with her right hand and massages his sack, pushing him over the edge again. He collapsed on top of her, holding himself up by his forearms. He moves off her after a minute, pulling her with him.

She puts her head on his chest, and he kisses her forehead. "Happy Birthday, Harry." she whispers. Hermione drifts off to sleep after that. Harry is suddenly thankful it's a Saturday, and he had the day off. Just before he fell asleep, he whispered into the air, "Best birthday, ever!"

He was already enjoying being 20.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. XOXO**

***I DON'T NORMALLY WRITE STUFF LIKE THIS, SO I HOPE IT WAS GOOD. **

***THANKS FOR READING. **


End file.
